


Night

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Something always happens at night.Timeline: S3 and S4.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musemm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musemm/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855620) by [Urban_Solitude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude). 



> Thanks to musemm for help with translating it into English.

Jacob returned to the headquarters earlier than he had planned. Today he'd had a good time at the tavern, where he'd collected some rumors and talked to the people who could join the resistance. But he'd gotten too tired, so he'd left the town in the middle of the evening.

It was already night when Jacob got to the house where Billy Bones was staying. He tied up the horse in the yard, then unharnessed it and gave it some water. And only after that Jacob went to the house. When he entered, he expected to hear the silence of the night or probably snores. But instead he heard very distinctive creaking sounds and quiet moans. Jacob barely kept himself from whistling and closed the door carefully. He didn't know what to do now. Jacob didn't want to disturb anyone, but he couldn't sneak into the other bedroom unnoticed. So he walked to the table, quietly pulled one of the chairs and sat on it. Then he wistfully looked at the jugs and bottles standing further away by the fireplace. He shouldn't have been so hasty, for it would have been nice to have some water or even wine. But he decided not to make any noise.

Jacob unwittingly listened to the sounds from the bedroom. When he realized that the passionate voices belonged to two men, his lips stretched into a smile. Not that he hadn't suspected Billy and Ben of being in such a relationship, but he hadn't expected to witness it.  
He mindlessly ran his hand over the table, hoping to focus on something. Unfortunately, there was nothing there — not even a blade of grass or a speck of dust to brush off by his fingers to distract himself from the rather intoxicating sounds. Alas, in this house everything was in order. Billy remained the strict boatswain even on land. And everyone who entered this house followed his rules.

The creaking intensified and the moans became louder. Jacob blushed and felt tension in his groin. He took a few deep breaths. Thankfully, he had spent some time alone with a girl from the brothel today. Otherwise it would have been much harder for him.

Jacob heard an ecstatic whimper. Probably it was Ben. After a while, Billy followed. Jacob squeezed his eyes shut and began to count to twenty - slowly, picturing the numbers in his head. This simple technique had always helped him to keep his body under control.

Finally there was silence. Jacob opened his eyes and gladly realized that his own tension was gone. He sighed with relief. Now he just needed to wait until Billy and Ben fell asleep, then he could go to bed too.

However, he heard a short squeak, rustle and slow footsteps. Billy appeared from the bedroom, half-naked. He stopped for a moment when he saw Jacob. Billy tried not to show that he was confused by his presence, but Jacob noticed that. Billy walked past him to the fireplace and took a jug and a mug. While he poured himself some water, Jacob watched him with curiosity. Billy looked... different. Peaceful, satisfied. There were glistening droplets of sweat on his forehead and shoulders. He seemed much more alive than usual. Probably because he had forgotten about the war for Nassau for a moment.

"Why are you here?" Billy finally turned to him. "You were supposed to come back in the morning."  
"C'mon, it's night," said Jacob, trying to act normal. "Nothing happens at night."  
Billy sat in front of him and took a sip from his mug.  
"Something is always happening in Nassau, Jacob."  
"Well, yeah," Jacob chuckled.

Billy looked at him meaningfully and put the mug on the table. Jacob noted that Billy had changed in the last month. From an ambitious boy, excited about his new power, he turned into a gloomy man. This was reflected in his silent and dangerous gaze. Jacob smiled softly and even raised his hands peacefully.

"What have you heard in town?" asked Billy, becoming calm again.  
Jacob was happy to see this change and responded:  
"Your legend has spread quickly. At every turn, people are whispering about Long John. I heard two stories about his adventures that surely hadn't been written by us."

Billy smiled and scratched his beard, which had grown quite a bit. He understood the mood of the crowd remarkably well. Jacob wasn't as good at it as him, not by a long shot. Every time he heard frightened citizens talk about Long John Silver, Jacob felt admiration for Billy. He had no idea who Silver was. Probably he wasn't half as good as Billy had written him. But right here, right now Jacob sat in front of the man who had changed the position of the resistance army with a single stroke of the quill. And it was him who Jacob considered his leader. Him, not some mythical character.

The bed creaked again. Apparently, it was Ben tossing in his sleep. Jacob involuntarily looked towards the bedroom. Billy noticed and squinted at Jacob, waiting for him to say something. Jacob did want to say something, but decided stay quiet.

"Well, now that you're back, go to sleep," Billy said. "We have to get supplies tomorrow, and you should join us."

Billy stood up and took the mug off the table. He was about to return to the bedroom but instead he stopped and looked at Jacob. His eyes flashed with a shadow of embarrassment again. Billy still wasn't entirely sure that he hadn't been doing anything shameful.

Jacob didn't think that this was something to be ashamed of. He had shared a bed with the men he liked a few times. This was the fascination of a pirate life - you can do anything you want, without regard for anyone else. Jacob was surprised that such a brave and strong person as Billy Bones kept himself within the bounds of decency. These bounds weren't for their kind.

Suddenly Jacob really wanted to tell him this simple truth. He couldn't think of anything better, so he stood up and came up Billy. Billy tensed and frowned, unsure what to expect. Jacob raised himself on tiptoe, took Billy by his shoulder and kissed him. His lips were supple and slightly swollen, obviously after kissing Ben. It was hard for Jacob not to get carried away.

He took a step back and chuckled, looking into Billy's stunned eyes. Then he turned and walked away into the spare room. He flopped down on the bed, intending to fall asleep as soon as possible. He heard Billy walk down the corridor, heard him linger for a moment at his door and then return to the bedroom. He heard the bed creak again, hear heard Ben say something in a sleepy voice. And then the house sank back into silence. Jacob smiled. He didn't know what it was like in Nassau tonight, but in this house, something happened. Something very important to Billy Bones.


End file.
